Strangers
by lunastars
Summary: "I killed my husband." Kasey wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that she had admitted such a thing to a stranger, or that this stranger didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, he smiled. - slight Jax/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a result of getting back into SOA. I still haven't seen season 6 or 7, but I've recently re-started my re-watch so hopefully this time I'll actually make it to the end. Anyway, I missed Jax, so here we are.**

* * *

Kasey sat on the small brick wall outside of the hospital. It was dark enough that the staff simply walked by her without questioning if she should be there or inside resting. At least until a man sat down on the wall, leaving enough space to fit at least two people between them comfortably. He was wearing scrubs, but he asked her no questions. In fact, he looked just as bad as she felt.

Pulling a cigarette from her pack, she extended the open pack towards him. "Smoke?"

He looked at her and then down at the packet. He nodded once before taking one. She closed the packet, put her own cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She then extended the lighter out to him. Instead of taking it he put the cigarette into his mouth and sat closer to her, still leaving space between them. Kasey lit the cigarette for him, and then they both looked away.

"So how come you're out here?"

He exhaled slowly, a puff of smoke rising into the air. "I came to see my son for the first time."

"Oh." She looked over the scrubs he was wearing, and the way he kept running his hand over his face whenever he wasn't taking a drag of his cigarette. "You don't look very happy considering you just became a dad."

Kasey had a way of putting her foot in it, and she was positive now was one of those occasions, but he only nodded. He looked like he was struggling with himself, but he seemed to accept her observation.

"He's premature and he's not well," he explained. "He's so small."

"I'm so sorry," Kasey told him, shuffling over to close the space between them.

He nodded his head to show his appreciation. "Why are you here?"

"I killed my husband."

Kasey wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that she had admitted such a thing to a stranger, or that this stranger didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, he _smiled_. To avoid the subject she decided to change it.

"So what do you do when you're not being a dad or hanging outside hospitals smoking?"

He seemed to think that over. "I work at the Teller-Morrow garage."

"Ah, Samcro. You're one of the Sons." This time he really did look surprised. "My husband had a thing for you guys. I'm sure he would have tried to join up."

"Why did you kill him?"

"He stabbed me first."

They shared another look. He put his cigarette out, then extended his hand out. "Jax."

She put her own cigarette out before shaking his hand. "Kasey."

"If it makes you feel any better I wouldn't have let someone like your husband join up."

Kasey laughed at that. "There's a lot of reasons why you wouldn't have let him in."

A moment of silence seemed to pass between them. "How long are you in here for?"

"A little while longer."

At that Jax stood up. He ran his hands through his hair before moving to stand in front of Kasey. He held both his hands. She placed her hands into his open ones and allowed him to help her stand. Once she was on her feet, he let go. As they turned to head back inside he surprised her by holding his arm out, she looped her own arm with his and he supported most of her weight as they went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasey opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She hated the look and smell of hospitals, so the last few days had been torture. With any luck she would be going home soon. With much care she took a deep breath before rolling her head to the side. She groaned at the sight of Jax sitting in the chair beside her hospital bed and rolled over the other way so her back was to him.

Jax chuckled. "Mornin'."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "No offense, but what are you doing here?"

"Kids going to be here for a long time, so I figured I'd stop by."

"And here I thought it was my outstanding good looks," Kasey remarked as she looked away from him again.

"Well I haven't been sat here with nothing to do out of the goodness of my heart."

This time Kasey rolled over completely, pulling her pillow with her. When she was facing him, she used the pillow to hit Jax. Successfully making contact on more than one occasion until he grabbed the pillow. The top half of Kasey was almost completely off the bed and Jax was leaning forward. They both held onto the pillow with no intention of letting go.

"Drop it," Jax said.

"I'm the one who's ill, you drop it."

Jax's eyes narrowed before he opened his hands. Kasey pulled the pillow from him, then laid back, hugging the pillow to her chest. Satisfied, she smiled up at the ceiling, even going so far as to ignore the pain in abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked after a moment.

It took another moment for Kasey to realise that she was hugging the pillow abnormally tight. She instantly loosened her grip and looked to Jax. He was leaning forward in his seat still, watching her.

"I'm fine."

He clearly didn't believe her. "Where'd he stab you?"

Kasey placed her hand on her right side, near her hip, the same side Jax was on. He dragged the chair even closer to the bed and knocked her hand aside. He glanced her way before easing her shirt up.

The wound had a patch over it, it hadn't been that deep. It just took a few stitches in the end to close it up. A little bit over and it would have just skimmed her side. If she hadn't of stabbed him first the knife probably would have hit her over the other way, and she would be dead. Acting like he knew what he was doing, Jax gently removed the patch. The stitches below still looked okay, but the skin around them looked to be a little irritated.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain?"

"What are you? Doctor by day, biker by night?" Kasey asked, batting his concerns away.

"Stop being stubborn," Jax mumbled as he prodded her skin.

Kasey tried to curl away from him. "Stop that." He did, but when Kasey looked at him he was giving her a questioning look. He didn't look like he was about to give up any time soon. "Fine, it's about a five and a half."

"Liar," Jax said as he let go and stood up. "Don't move, I'm going to get somebody."

Jax was only gone a few moments before he was back again, a nurse following him. She was smiling and nodding her head at whatever Jax said. Kasey rolled her eyes and put her head back.

"Do you mind?" the nurse asked as she came to stand at the side of the bed.

Kasey shook her head and the nurse began to examine her. Within seconds she determined that Kasey had been doing too much and had disrupted one of her stitches, something that could be sorted with ease. She would sort that out and then give Kasey some painkillers. As the nurse stepped outside to get everything she needed, Jax sat on the end of the bed by Kasey's feet. When the nurse came back in she said nothing about it, she just got to work.

* * *

"So do you just kill people?"

Jax made a face. "If it's unavoidable, but that's not really what we're about."

"So what are you about?"

The nurse had finished stitching Kasey back up a couple of hours ago. She and Jax had been talking since. This was the first time that something so close to one of them had been brought up. They both sat on her bed. Kasey was leaning back against the pillows with her legs stretched out in front of her. Jax was sat cross-legged by her feet.

"Need to know basis, darlin'."

"You're no fun," Kasey remarked, pouting her lip slightly. "Talking about this super top secret club of yours, won't they be wondering where you are?"

"They'll call if they need me."

Kasey took a moment to contemplate her next question. "I know I asked you this earlier, but what _are_ you doing here? And don't use your kid as an excuse."

"The kid was the reason originally," Jax explained. "I swung by to see him, so I figured I would drop by."

"And now?"

"Within a few minutes of meeting you you told me that you killed your husband." He moved to sit with his legs off the side of the bed. "And even though you've made light of what the club might get up to, I forget about all of that when I'm here."

Kasey sat up straight and crossed her legs. "I thought you guys were all about the club."

"We are," Jax agreed. "I am, but we deal with some heavy shit."

"And now you have someone other than yourself to look out for."

Jax looked at her and smiled. "Abel."

"Is he as cute as you?"

Jax laughed as he laid back and placed one arm over his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** _thank you to those who favourited and followed this, and an extra big thank you to those who also reviewed :)_


End file.
